


The Best Nest-Mother In The World

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [16]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy's gets shown her nestlings appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Nest-Mother In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mothers day, but you can probably guess I got distracted and never got round to posting :(

Myfanwy looked down at her assembled nestlings, wondering what it was that they were up to. They were all looking up at her expectantly and her favourite whistled, trying to call her down from her cave. Squawking when she realised that they weren't going to give up she dove from her cave to land in front of them.

She squawked at them, telling them to get on with whatever it was that they wanted her for. The nestlings all looked at each other, trying to decide who would speak.

Eventually the loud nestling spoke, "We, um, we wanted to say thank you."

At her squawk of confusion the female nestling tried to explain. "You look after us like a mother, and today on Earth we celebrate our mothers and give them gifts to thank them for looking after us."

Myfanwy let out a squawk of both thanks and affection and the female nestling placed a box in front of her, taking off the lid and revealing to her a box of chocolates. "I hope you like them, I know you like dark chocolate."

Myfanwy bobbed her head in acknowledgement and let out a squawk of joy when her grumpy nestling put some of his prized alien flowers in front of her. She knew how much the plants and flowers in the glass box meant to him.

The pretty nestling went next, placing a fluffy white thing in front of her. She knew it wasn't a real one, she wasn't allowed near the real ones anymore. The men with guns didn't like her near the white things, but she missed them. Her loud nestling unable to contain himself much longer thrust some soft cushions and blankets towards her.

She gave appropriate thanks for each item, she loved each of her gifts, before turning towards her favourite, he always gave great gifts. He placed a mug full of black liquid down in front of her and she drank it quickly. Once empty she looked at the mug, written on it in brown were the words 'Worlds Best Nest-Mother' on one side with her name on the other. She let out a squawk of happiness before going to each of her nestlings to show her affection before going back to one of her new cushions.

Her nestlings all smiled at her, even her grumpy one, wishing her a Happy Mother's Day before rushing off to work when the flashy beepy things started making noise. When they left Myfanwy took her gifts up to her cave. As she settled down for a sleep on her new blankets she thought about how she had the best nestlings in the world.


End file.
